In the Heat of the Summer Sun
by BonitaChickia
Summary: Titans decide to take a break from their heckit [sooo didnt spell that right] superhero lifes. Starfire suggests the local pool. Rob&Star. oneshot R


**In the Heat of the Summer Sun**

Summer...a time when school kids forget about books and teachers, a time for shopping and beaches, unfortunately not for the Titans. Since Summer began they had been fighting nonstop. Until one day when they all decided that they needed a day off. "15…15 attacks in one week, don't these guys ever take a day off!" Beast Boy complained. They all sighed heavily.

On the way back to Titans Tower, Starfire had noticed a local pool. "Please friend Robin, why are all those people in a giant bath tub?" she asked. Robin had to laugh. This was one of the things he loved most about Starfire, she was so adorably clueless.

"It's not a giant bath tub Star, it's a pool" he answered her

"What do they do in this 'pool'? They do not seem to be doing much; besides maneuvering back and forth…perhaps they are in combat training for their agility?" Starfire questioned while jumping into the air as if preparing for a battle.

"No Star, that's not what they are doing." He chuckled as he pulled her back down to the ground by her ankle. "They're just swimming, having fun in the water. Like in that old movie we watched the other day..._To Catch a Thief, _when they were at the beach." "It's just for fun or relaxation." He explained. He watched Starfire trying to comprehend what he was saying; he liked the way she looked when she was deep in thought. How she scrunched up her nose, or the adorable wrinkle that appeared between her eyebrows.

Star's face lit up when she had finally grasped the meaning of the pool "Oh, might we all go to this 'pool'?"

"Well if we go, she's going to need a bathing suit." Said Raven in her usual monotone.

Robin's eyes widened behind his mask; with the thought of seeing Star in a bikini. He rather hastily said yes, they would go; with the exception for Cyborg, who for the life of him would not go near water.

The girls spent the rest of the day trying to find swimsuits at the mall. Raven got a one-piece lavender suit with black empire waist line, Starfire, toRaven's dismay, took the longest time finding one; she finally decided on a royal blue halter-top bikini.

The next day, they all headed to the town pool. "I wish Cyborg would have come with us." Starfire said with a hint of disappointment. "I wouldn't worry about him Star, he said that he was going to play Halo II and beat Beast Boy's high score." Robin answered.

"Yeah right, in his dreams!" said Beast Boy confidently

When they arrived at the pool, Raven and Starfire went to go change into their swimsuits. Robin and Beast Boy already had theirs on. Robin's were plain black. Beast Boy's however were bright red with rocket ships on them. Finally the girls were ready; Raven went and sat under an umbrella to get some reading done. Starfire came flying out of the locker room. The royal blue seemed to brighten her fiery red hair, and intensify her rich emerald eyes. Robin was stunned, which Starfire seemed to notice. She giggled softly, when she laughed a spark of fire came into her eyes; making them even more radiant.

"Please friends, do you like the clothes for this activity for swimming that Raven helped me pick out?" She asked looking at Robin and Beast Boy, who had with identical expressions of shock on their faces. "Wow Star! You look amazing!" Beast Boy answered, right before he did a cannon ball into the pool, soaking Raven in the process. Raven glared at him. "Oops….sorry Rae…" he said with a sheepish grin. Raven shook her head and went back to her book.

Meanwhile, Robin was still in shock. He just stood there. _Shes so beautiful…_he thought. He had stopped breathing…Starfire was looking at him inquisitively, leaning forward with one tiny eyebrow raised anxiously. Soon, he became aware that she was still waiting for him to answer. He blinked quickly, his eyes beginning to water from staring at her so vacantly, he tried to answer her. All that came out was: "Ummm….you…err….I think…umm...it's amaz..." he couldn't form full sentences. _She must think I'm an idiot, I cant even talk…o crap shes still looking at me._ He cringed as he thought about what she must be thinking.

"I'm still not sure why so little amounts of clothing are used in this pool activity, but Raven said that, that is just way it works. Is this true?" She asked him. Robin just stood there with his mouth hanging half-way open. "Umm…err…well yeah I guess." He said disorientated.

"It's a very nice color." He finally said…Starfire looked away for a second…she looked rather disappointed; like she was expecting him to say something else. _It's a nice color? Is that what I just said…nice Robin, really nice._ "Soooo; you wanna go swimming now?" he said when he was finally able to talk. Starfire's face brightened immediately. She nodded her head vigorously. Robin walked over to the shallow end of the pool and hopped in. He motioned Starfire to follow him. She went over to where the stairs met the water, and then she stopped. She looked at Robin and then shook her head. Starfire went and sat on the edge of the pool, Robin swam over to her. She drew back a little, looking at him sadly.

"What's wrong Star? I thought you wanted to go swimming?" Robin asked her with a puzzled face. Had he said something to upset her? Her eyes narrowed as she looked down at him.

"I have yet to master the swimming." She said looking ashamed of herself. Robin smiled. "Is that all…well I can teach you" he laughed. Her face brightened, "Oooo joy, I would so much like that!" She said with a wide smile.

After about an hour and a half. Robin began to get frustrated; Starfire couldn't do the simplest things, like floating on her back. She couldn't see how it was related to swimming. It was very trivial to her. "O, come on Star! Do it already!" he yelled. Oops! He didn't mean it the way it came out. But, Starfire had gotten him restless. Then his words, and the annoyance in his voice, Starfire pulledaway as if she'd been hit. She stood there for a moment, the hurt on her face, tore at him. He rolled his eyes, at his own stupidity. He knew she wasn't stupid…something's just took her longer because she not from Earth and hasn't experienced the same things as the rest of them. He looked at her longingly, "Star, I'm sorry I didn't mean it. I guess I'm not the best teacher." He said hoping she wasn't too mad at him.

"No friend, the fault is mine. I fear I am not the best student." Starfire answered him, feeling guilty. Robin looked down for a second, he was trying to think about a different way he could help her learn to swim. "I GOT IT!" He yelled with wide eyes. Robin knew that Starfire didn't always get things she was told, she sometimes needed a visual. A couple days before, they had all rented movies and Starfire had picked the _Little Mermaid_. "Ok Star, remember how the little mermaid swam? Do exactly what she did!" He instructed her. Robin knew it must have sounded silly to everyone else but now she knew exactly what to do. And BOOM! She was off like a rocket. Swimming back and forth like she had been swimming since the day she was born. Robin fell over laughing, but he was cut off mid-laugh when Starfire pulled him under water. Robin couldn't have gotten away if he had wanted to. All of a sudden a "who can splash each other the most contest" was on! As Starfire whipped her arm back to send a wave of water at Robin, he ducked underwater. Starfire slowly turned in a circle, searching for him. She sensed someone to her right, but it was too late; by the time she looked back he had pulled her under. She shook her head for a moment and then opened her eyes. (They didn't sting from the chlorine because her Tameranian eyes were less sensitive than ours.) Robin, despite the sting of the chlorine opened his as well. He couldn't help but notice that with her hair floating around her in the water and her just sitting there looking all gorgeous like always; she really did look like a mermaid. Then they both realized how long they had been under water just looking at each other, both feeling a bit uncomfortable surfaced for air. Robin rubbed his eyes and Starfire shook her hair.

"Um..." Starfire said, a little flushed. "I have won the most splashes, yes?" Robin smiled tenderly and brushed a wet strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah I guess you did." He answered. She began to breathe faster, feeling as though she didn't have enough air; even though they were not under the water anymore. She stood there looking at him with wide eyes. Robin pulled her close to him; brushing her lips with his. The shock of warmth he felt at her touch was mixed with an abrupt nervousness at what he had done. Starfire's eyes shot even wider than before, but it only took her a second to close them and wrap her arms around Robin's neck. Both sighed happily, Robin pulled her closer and she relaxed against him. He stroked her hair softly, moving his arms onto her shoulders so he could press her close to his body. Star shivered at his touch. She finally opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I must disagree with what you said before Robin…" she told him with a smile. Robin looked at her curiously.

"You are a most excellent teacher!" she said breathlessly


End file.
